


Baby, You Can Drive My Car (Deranged Fangrrl Remix)

by hurry_sundown



Series: The GTO 'verse [3]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurry_sundown/pseuds/hurry_sundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Nos's fault.  Nos <strike>got down on her hands and knees and begged</strike> asked nicely for someone to write "cringeworthy NC-17 wrong-ness" in response to a self-insertion challenge.  I love Nos like I love coconut cream pie, so I took "It's Half Past Four (and I'm Shifting Gear)" and, um, ran with it.  btw, if you really liked the original ending of this story, you might want to give this a miss.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ray slipped by me warily, and got behind the wheel.  "Where are we going?"</i></p><p>  <i>"It's your town, you tell me."  I licked my lips.  "Where do all the cool kids go parking?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car (Deranged Fangrrl Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up just _before_ [the original](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/600818.html#cutid1) leaves off. Read that one first, if you haven't already. Then, if you can't avoid this like the plague that it probably is, try to remember that: (1) it was a challenge, (2) from Nos, and (3) like every other fic you've ever read, these people don't actually exist (especially the one that looks like me). Also, no betas were harmed in the production of this fic, so please let me know if you find any typos or violations of the laws of physics. First published March 5, 2008.

Previously:

_... Ray made a dismissive gesture. "Nah ... I mean, me and Frase, we're buddies, but not ... I mean, we're not like that."_

 

"Huh," I said. "Get back in the car, Ray."

Ray looked across the street to where Fraser was collecting his wolf. "But Frase- "

I stared at him meaningfully. "Now, Ray. Get back in the car."

"O-kay." Ray slipped by me warily, and got behind the wheel. "Where are we going?"

"It's your town, you tell me." I licked my lips. "Where do all the cool kids go parking?"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." I slipped out of my jacket and started undoing the buttons on my blouse. "Find a place soon, or we're gonna be doing this in traffic." I dropped my hand to his leg and ran my fingertips up the inside of his thigh.

He grabbed my wrist and held on. "Not 'til we stop. I don't want to end up wrapped around a light post." (Okay, so he had a point.)

Neither of us said anything for the four or five minutes it took to find a secluded alleyway and park the car. As soon as he’d turned off the ignition, Ray reached for me, but I'd already kicked off my shoes and was halfway over the seatback.

"C'mon back here." The back seat was a little snug, but at least nobody was gonna get damaged on the shifter.

Ray shrugged out of his shirt and his shoulder-rig, then slid over the seatback, landing next to me. He made it look pretty easy for a guy his size. "You practice that, Blondie?"

He grinned. "I drove this car in high school." He patted the upholstery. "Lost my virginity right here, as a matter of fact."

Wow. Talk about your performance anxiety. "I don't know if I can compete with memories like that."

His expression went soft. "You don’t have to," he said, and then he kissed me.

More wow. I don’t know where Ray learned to kiss like that, but if I had the chance, I’d send whoever it was a thank-you note.

I was paying so much attention to the kissing that I sort of missed the part where the clothes were going away, until I noticed that Ray had a tattoo, a Champion logo on his right bicep. I ran the tip of my tongue around the edges, and he shivered.

“I bet everybody likes to do that,” I murmured against his skin.

He stroked his hand down my back. “There haven’t been too many.”

“You’re kidding. Who can resist ink?”

“No … I mean there just haven’t been too many.”

Oh. _Oh._ I looked up at him. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “I’m not big on casual.”

“Then what are we doing here?”

“I don’t know," he shrugged. "I just … I kind of like you. Maybe it was all that car talk.”

“Drat, you’ve uncovered my cunning plan,” I said.

He gave me a sideways look. “Does it have something to do with stealing my car?”

“Nope. The cunning plan was all about getting you naked.”

He looked down. “I think it worked.”

“Almost,” I said, then skinned him out of his briefs. “There we go.”

Oh, pretty. Nice muscles, smooth skin, and nothing to be shy about in the locker room.

“Can I, um …” I had to stop and take a breath. “Can I blow you?”

“Uh-uh, me first. Or maybe it’s you first, I don’t know.”

“You want to go down on me?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?” He said it lightly, but the question was there.

“No, I’m clean. It’s just … most guys would rather get off themselves, don’t you think?”

“If by ‘most guys’ you mean ‘most assholes,’ then yeah.”

“But not you.”

“Not me.”

He tugged until I was sprawled back in the seat with one foot up on a headrest and the other slung over his shoulder. He ran his hands up the insides of my legs and grinned a dirty grin. “I always did like doing this in the car.”

For a guy who claimed not to get much action, Ray had remarkable ability in the “get me off now, please” department – great hands and a sweet mouth and the kind of enthusiasm you don’t find every day. Not to mention patience, and persistence – I swear at one point I turned completely inside out.

After, he dropped a couple of kisses on my knee, then sat up. “You okay?”

I had to try twice to make words. “Remarkably okay.” He managed to look just a little self-satisfied.

I sat up slowly. “My turn now?”

“You sure you don’t want to take a minute?”

“No way. I’ve been thinking about this since …” I stopped.

Ray’s eyebrows went up. “Since when?”

“Um, pretty much since the minute I saw you.” I actually blushed.

“Get out.”

“Seriously.” I set my hands on his shoulders. “Sit back, okay?”

He nodded toward the front of the car. “There’s condoms in the glove box.”

So he's not big on casual, but hope springs eternal, I guess. “Do I need one?”

“Only if you want one. Or if you want to, y’know …” It was kind of sweet how he actually hesitated to say the word fuck. Some bad boy he was. “I mean, I’m clean.”

“Then I don’t want one. I’d rather taste you than latex,” I said, pushing him back into the seat.

I started at his neck, stroking my fingertips along the tendons there, chasing each touch with a kiss. When I got close to his collar bone, I bit down. He let his head fall back against the seat with the sweetest sigh.

Then I was touching and kissing everywhere I could reach, shoulders and arms, chest and abs, and there was this running soundtrack of “Yeah” and "Please" and “God, that feels good” and we were barely getting started. Didn’t anybody ever touch this guy?

I stroked my hands down to his hips, let my forearms rest against his thighs. Damn, but he was pretty. (I said that already, I know, but some things bear repeating.) I think the pretty was why my hands were shaking when I finally touched him.

He didn’t seem to mind. I closed my hand around him, and his eyes drifted shut.

“Hey.” I rubbed my thumb back and forth. “Ray.”

He opened his eyes.

“I think you’re gonna want to see this.”

I don’t get why some women won’t do this, or only do it grudgingly. I’m not saying I’d suck off every guy I meet, but if you like a guy well enough for some touch, giving head shouldn’t be on the no-go list first of all, and second, I bet you don’t like it when a guy goes down on you like it’s some kind of martyrdom.

Anyway, did I mention that Ray was a talker? Not just the “Oh, God” and “Yeah, _there_ ” variety, either. No, I got complete sentences - subject, verb, and object (and some pretty colorful adjectives). I thought I must be doing something wrong. If he was still that coherent, I mean.

I looked up, and got a nice eye-lock going on. I pulled off him enough to say, “Ray ... C'mon, tell me what you like," then took him back down.

“What I like? I like all of it. It’s amazing. You’re am- Oh, fuck, yeah. Like that. Just like that – ” He broke off with a groan. That right there was the end of complete sentences.

I didn’t let go until he was finished. He pulled me up next to him, and kissed me like he meant it. We didn’t talk after that, just got dressed, and into the front seat.

Back in traffic, Ray laced our fingers together and pulled my hand up onto the shifter. It was nice, even if it was a kind of high-school. “Jesus." I shook my head. "That has to be the stupidest thing I’ve done in years.”

Ray yanked his hand away. He looked sort of stunned, and a little hurt. Idiot. I cuffed his shoulder. “Not _you_ – I meant in the _car_. In an _alley_. In _broad daylight,_ for God’s sake.”

“Okay. So. Not stupid about me, then.” He smiled, just a little, but on him it went a long way.

“Nope. Pretty smart about you, when you think about it,” I added smugly. “Some people would’ve let you get away.”

He pulled my hand back onto the shifter, and I moved over as close as the seat belt would let me. “Hey,” he said, “Are you hungry? There’s a good Chinese place a couple of blocks from here.”

“Can we get take-out?”

“Yeah, but why'd you - Oh." And then he smiled some more.

“Y'know," I said, "We did this kind of ass-backwards. Usually it's dinner first and then sex.”

Ray shrugged. “I do a lot of things ass-backwards.”

I laughed. “How’s that work out for you?”

"This time? Pretty good, I think,” he said, and down-shifted into a turn.


End file.
